Not All There
by CrystalSailorVenus
Summary: He watched as she started to work her way through the crowd again, and laughed when another guy smacked her on the butt. "OW! HEY! YOU BETTER STOP!" "I'd almost say that you have a crush, Kunzite..." MK PLZ RR bad language, beware!


Not All There  
  
by: CrystalSailorVenus  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Nope. Please don't sue me, and please don't get pissed for the direction of this fic. This plot, however, shall be somewhat of an AU plot. Don't worry! There will still be senshi! I'm just messing around with some things... this is generaly set in the time frame when they discover Sailor Venus as a senshi cuz she all... saves Mamo-baka and the senshi, and no! Zoicite is not going to dres up as Sailor Moon, because now Zoicite could never PASS for Sailor Moon because Zoicite is a GUY! But there's also a big character coming back from the Sailor V series in this fic, as well. Like I said, I'm messing things up. I'm adding characters, messing around to mix scenes with the anime and scenes with the manga somewhat together.... like... Zoicite is a GUY! A GUY A GUY A GUY A GUY! A MEMBER OF THE MALE SPECIES! As he should be. Stupid anime people... I do believe that Naoko Takeuchi meant for Zoicite to be a MALE! Just very kinda girly. Mee hee. And I'm hoping no one else has a plotline similar to mine... I'd like to think I did something original for once... It's not that I base my stuff off other people's work... it's just that other people always end up having the same basic plotline... Like my fic, Guardian of the Gates. I was the first to post a Saffiru/Setsuna on this site, right? Later I found two other fics with the same couple and the same plotline I had bestowed upon my own. I do feel flattered, being plagerized and whatnot, though. ^^ It's not like I'm that good of an author, lol.  
  
Anyway, I'm formerly known as ChibiSakuraAvalon. So when you see some of those old SM fics you read by ChibiSakuraAvalon posted under this name, don't think I'm a plagerizer... I'm the same person... mee hee...  
  
The couple for this ficcish is mainly Minako/Kunzite, but the other senshi/shitennou romances will be included, worry not! I'm also making them sorta... a little older when they discover they're senshi-ness. Only by like, two years, though. Oh yeah... and since Zoicite is male in the manga.... and dates Kunzite in the anime (only cuz they changed him into a WOMAN!) Kunzite and Zoicite are gonig to be gay lovers at first. Tee hee. Don't ask me how some of these events occur to make them ungay... just read it... lol.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Minako sighed as she walked up the walkway of her brothers nice house.  
  
"So much nicer than my boarding house..." the sixteen-year old mumbled to herself. Minako Aino's older brother was approximately 23. Still in college, still a die-hard partier, and he had a son by a strange woman named Sugo.  
  
The Aino siblings were both very beautiful people. Blonde-haired, blue-eyed. The only difference between the two besides their age, was that Hiito had a huge ego problem. Example: The last time Minako had gone to the mall with her brother, he thought he was the sexiest thing to ever enter that building and that everyone should kiss and worship the ground he walked on. Minako on the other hand. She wasn't very shy when it came to idolism and getting to know people, but she wasn't pompous about anything, either. She stayed rather humble.  
  
She didn't bother knocking on his front door. He was throwing yet another party, as he had commenced to do so almost every weekend. She had come to save Kage, her five-year old nephew, from the drunk college bastards who liked to pick on little kids.  
  
Minako waved a hand infront of her face as she entered the smoky house.   
  
"How can anyone with such a beautiful house just let it go to waste like this..." she asked herself aloud. She pushed her way through the crazy college students, some pulling her in to dance, some smacking her butt as she walked by, and others, mostly girls, glared at her as she walked by.  
  
She walked into the room her brother always stored Kage in until she arrived. Only this time, there was a little girl with him.  
  
"Kage? Is this a friend of yours?" Minako asked, surveying both children. Kage was a little dirty-blonde-haired child, the result of a blonde man and a light-brown-haired woman. The little girl had long silvery hair, with traces of red every here and there.  
  
"Noooo.... a friend of mommy's brother brought her over. And daddy said now I won't be alone until you come get me. But now she's going to be all alone, when you take me, Aunty Minako! Can she come with us? Please please please please please?" Kage got up and tugged on Minako's arm.  
  
"Kage.. I"m afraid I can't take her without asking her parents... someone might get worried..."  
  
"Well.. so! Please, Aunty Minako-chan?"  
  
It was like that for ten minutes. Kage begged to take the little girl while Minako consistently replied the word: No.  
  
A silver-haired man had seen Minako enter the room. He followed her, but stood in the door way and watched for a while as the little boy begged the blonde, obviously named Minako, if she could bring the girl with them.  
  
"Kage, I said no. I don't want to get charged with kidnapping or something..." she said.  
  
"You're Hiito's little sister, aren't you?" he asked suddenly. Minako looked up immediately.  
  
"Uh.. yes... uhm.. why?"  
  
"Just curious... you can take Ikiza with you if you want. Hiito says you're pretty trustworthy. I'm crashing here tonight, anyway, so it's not like I won't know where to find her."  
  
"Oh. You're a friend of my brother's then. So she's you're daughter, I take it?"  
  
"No. Niece. I've been raising her since she was two. My brother ditched her. Quite the predicament...."  
  
"Ah... so how do you know my brother?"  
  
"How do I know him? I'm Sugo's best friend. I helped the two of them get together back in high school." the silver-haired man snorted.   
  
"Oh. So you're the reason I have to babysit for my ass in there. Thank you...."  
  
"Uncle Kunzi-chan! His name is Uncle Kunzi-chan!"  
  
Minako tried to hide a laugh as she looked at the man.  
  
"Uncle Kunzi-chan... okay..." she said through some giggles. "I'm... Minako..."  
  
"My name is Kunzite..." he said with a sigh. Minako raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Where have I heard that name...' she thought.  
  
"And besides that, I never intened for the dumbasses to have kids before they graduated...."  
  
"Aunty, what's a dumbass?"  
  
"Kage!"  
  
"Well!"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Minako took Kage's hand, and Kage took Ikiza's. Minako bowed to Kunzite.  
  
"She's in capable hands. I promise." she said, standing up straight again, and then leaving.  
  
He watched as she started to work her way through the crowd again, and laughed when another guy smacked her on the butt.  
  
"OW! HEY! YOU BETTER STOP IT!"  
  
"I'd almost say that you have a crush, Kunzite..."  
  
Kunzite turned and saw a long-haired blonde man sitting on the window sill.  
  
"Ah, Zoicite..." Kunzite smiled at the site of the man. Zoicite smiled back.  
  
"So what are you doing at this smelly party, anyway?" Zoicite asked, hopping off the window sill.  
  
"Ah. Sugo dragged me along. You know her... Hiito's little sister came to get their kid, so I told her she could take care of Ikiza for the night, too, since her nephew was begging so hard."  
  
"So you won't be coming home tonight, will you?"  
  
"No... Sugo's making me crash here tonight... care to stay?"  
  
Zoicite grinned before resting his head on the taller mans chest.  
  
"You know I love sleeping with you, Kunzite..."  
  
~*~  
  
Minako sat on the couch, staring at the two children, and they were just staring right back.  
  
"Why don't you two do something?" she asked.  
  
"We want ice cream, Aunty." Kage said. Ikiza nodded. Minako sighed.  
  
"I can't take you out for ice cream. I have no money. And besides that, do you kids know how late it is?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I spend it on trying to keep this apartment..."  
  
"Do you eat?" Ikiza asked. Minako looked at her.  
  
"Sometimes..."  
  
"Uncle Kunzi-chan said people who don't eat are anorexic. He was talking about a funny blonde lady named Sailor Moon to Uncle Zoi-chan, and he called her an anorexic little twit, so I asked him what it meant. Are you anorexic?"  
  
"No, I'm not anorexic...." Minako said, twitching.   
  
'Sailor Moon... Kunzite... are they linked somehow? I know I've heard his name before! But where....'  
  
"AUNTY! I SAID CAN WE GO TO THE PARK?!"  
  
Minako looked up, snapped away from her thoughts.  
  
"Kage, it's almost midnight!"  
  
"Yes, and that means no lines for the good slide!"  
  
Minako couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Alright. Put your coats back on." she said, sliding into her own as she stood up.  
  
"Goody goody goody!"  
  
Back at the party, everything was going seemingly smoothly. One thing was different, however...  
  
The party thrower and his woman had disappeared.  
  
Kunzite sat on a futon with Zoicite in a corner of the main room, where everyone was dancing and going crazy. Zoicite had his head rested on Kunzite's shoulder as they passed a bacardi back and forth.  
  
"We're going to take care of that twit and her little friends tonight?" Zoicite asked. Kunzite grinned as his crystal blue eyes faded to grey.  
  
"Oh, definitely... I'm tired of chasing those little bitches... tonight... they die..."  
  
"And then we can resurrect Jadeite and Nephrite with the Ginzuishou... we can search out Prince Endymion and overthrow Beryl... I know we can, Kunzite! I'm tired of that witch telling us what to do! I'm tired of not remember much of anything before she destroyed the Moon Palace all those years ago!"  
  
"Patience, Zoi-kun... patience, my love..." Kunzite murmured as Zoicite dug his face into Kunzite's chest. Kunzite ran his fingers through Zoicite's hair.  
  
Zoicite suddenly brought his head up, grinning as his green eyes flashed dangerously.   
  
"I can feel it... the senshi have followed our decoy Sailor Moon... they're in the alley... let's go..."  
  
~*~  
  
Minako watched as Kage and Ikiza went up the steps of the large slide, and slid excitedly back down, and commenced to do it again. She took a seat on a nearby bench, and a white cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead jumped up on her lap, getting comfortable.  
  
"Hope there's no trouble tonight, what with you baby sitting and all..." he murmured, closing his eyes.  
  
"Aunty, did Artemis just say words?" Kage asked, appearing suddenly out of nowhere. Minako jumped.  
  
"What? No, he was just purring! It sounds like he's talking sometimes, though, doesn't it?" she asked, giggling nervously as she lifted the cats head. "Say hi, Artemis!"  
  
"Wha-? I mean.. mrow! Mrooooow mreow..."  
  
"That didn't sound like hi..." Ikiza said, walking over as well. "Is that Sailor Moon's cat?!"  
  
"H-huh...?"  
  
"I ask Uncle Kunzi-chanto draw a kitty once, and it had a crescent moon on its head, and he said it can talk! I have the picture hanging in my room! He says it's Sailor Moons cat!"  
  
"No, sweety... this is my cat... I think Sailor Moon's cat is black." Minako said with a sweat drop. 'Kunzite's really addicted to Sailor Moon... maybe he has the hots for her or something...' she started giggling maniacally as Kage and Ikiza ran back to the slide, when she heard a scream from an alley.  
  
"Minako..." Artemis murmured lowly as he arched his back. Minako nodded.  
  
"Right... but.. what do I do with them?" she asked, motioning toward Kage and Ikiza. Artemis grinned.  
  
"Tell them we're playing hide and go seek..."  
  
~*~  
  
Minako ran easilly through the alleys toward the direction the scream had come from. She skidded to a stop underneath a window. She heard two men quarreling.  
  
Artemis caught up to her as she hoisted herself up on the window sill to get a better look.  
  
"The work of..." she mumbled to herself as she pulled out her compact. One of the men, a long-haired blonde, was standing over another man in a tuxedo and a cape. The former looked about ready to kill, and the latter was ready to accept his death.  
  
Minako began to transform, but Artemis stopped her.  
  
"Don't use the compact! Use this!" he said, dropping a pen by her feet. She bent over and picked it up, eyeing it just for a moment. "Venus Power Make Up...." Artemis muttered at her puzzled look.  
  
"Oh! Venus Power! Make-up!"  
  
"Oh I'm so pleased with the way it looks on you!" Artemis said, patting his paws together in an attempt to clap. Minako's eye twitched.  
  
"It's.. so uncomfortable... everything is attached...."  
  
"Just put your mask on and ignore it." Artemis said, rolling his eyes. Minako slid her red Sailor V mask onto her face, then called on a crescent beam, shooting it at the blonde.  
  
"OW! Hey!"  
  
He turned and caught a glimpse of a senshi jumping from the window. He narrowed his eyes, then looked back at the black-haired man.  
  
"I'll deal with you later, Tuxedo Kamen..." he said before disappearing. The black-haired man sighed, sitting up and pulling his mask off. He looked at the window.  
  
"I've never seen that senshi before... unless it was... but it couldn't have been... Sailor V?" he cringed and clutched his shoulder. He'd been stabbed, but not killed. "I'd choose death over this pain any day...."  
  
Minako watched from the roof as four girls were encased in a black dome. She rested in a squatting position, resting her chin in her hands, watching, amused, as the senshi tried to attack the wall.  
  
"They'll never get out like that..." she said, laughing to herself. Artemis appeared next to her.  
  
"What are you doing?! Go help them, you slacker!"  
  
"GAH! Oh yeah... that's what I'm supposed to be donig... ahem...." Minako stood up, positioning herself.  
  
Down below, Zoicite appeared next to Kunzite.  
  
"Kunzite, one of those annoying little twits attacked me..." he murmured. Kunzite raised an eye brow as he looked at Zoicite.   
  
"You're mistaken... as you clearly see, all of the senshi are right here, about to die."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, but-"  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
Kunzite yanked his hands back as orange energy shot across the tops of them. He looked around as the black energy dome disappeared, freeing the other senshi..  
  
"Who the fuck-?!"  
  
"You're worst nightmare!"  
  
Kunzite looked up to see a blonde girl jump off the roof of the building, and land on the ground with ease, catlike even. She looked up at him as she stood, and was suddenly taken aback.  
  
'But... isn't that... isn't he at my brothers party...? May be a different guy...'  
  
"Sailor V..." Kunzite glowered. Minako raised an eye brow.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked, somewhat curious, but ready to attack at any given moment.  
  
"One word: Ace." he grinned. He was about to attack her as she stood there, too stunned for words, but a voice filled his head.  
  
"KUNZITE! You and Zoicite get your asses down here RIGHT NOW! I have to talk to you!"  
  
Kunzite grimaced, then looked at all the senshi, ready to attack him and Zoicite.  
  
"Hm.... fine... we'll get you annoying senshi yet."  
  
Zoicite clung to Kunzite's arm, and the two disappeared.  
  
Minako sighed as she pulled off her mask.  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SAILOR V! YOU'RE SAILOR V, AREN'T YOU!? YOU'RE JOINING OUR TEAM! OH YAY OH YAY!"  
  
Minako twitched as a blonde with buns and pigtails all but danced around her, exclaiming how excited she was to meet Sailor V. Minako giggled and stuck her arm out mockingly.  
  
"Ta da!"  
  
Are you really?" asked a black haired girl with red in her fuku.Minako raised a brow.  
  
"Yeah... why would yout hink otherwise?" she asked.  
  
"You're fuku is different."  
  
"Yes. Artemis just gave me a new pen before I showed up to save your ass. I think a thanks is in order rather than a suspicion."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
A black cat that looked similar to Artemis sat down in front of the black-haired girl.  
  
"Come off it, Mars." said the blonde. "Of course she's Sailor V! Why wouldn't she be?"  
  
"Actually, now she just goes by Sailor Venus. No more code name." Artemis said, appearing out of nowhere. He looked at the black cat, and a goofy look could be seen on his face. "Hi, Luna..." The black cat, Luna, looked almost ready to go into a fit of laughs.  
  
"A-Artemis? Since when are you a cat?" Artemis raised a kitty brow.  
  
"I could ask the same of you..."  
  
"Erm.. shut up... let's stop acting like children."  
  
"Oh my God! Children!" Minako exclaimed, slapping a hand to her forehead. "I hate to leave you, but I really gotta go." Minako turned to leave, but the blue-haired girl grabbed her arm.  
  
"Meet us at Cherry Hill Temple tomorrow at three fifteen." She said. Minako nodded, and then sprinted for the park.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay, so that was chapter one. Woooooo.... See? It's the same only different. ^^ lol.  
  
Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it so far... I started re-writing my other Minako-Kunzite fic, "Passing By". It's about Minako and Kunzite working undercover for the FBI. WHy? Cuz I was BORED! lol. And I thought it would be interesting, but now I think I'm going to change the idea into Rei-Jadeite just because Minako doesn't seem like the type to undertake a bunch of guys, cursing her brains out, and all that other fun stuff. Asides, all my S+S fics can't be Minako-Kunzite. Mwaha....  
  
Please R+R! Love you all!  
  
laterz!  
  
-luvz-  
  
Oo~V-chan~oO 


End file.
